Kegs and Eggs
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rowling, plot belongs to me. Dramione One-Shot.


[Told in Hermione's 1st person POV. May be out of typical character personality at times. Setting is 5th year. One shot.]

I frowned as I walked, slow and heavy, towards the library. My Easter basket full of eggs banged the side of my thigh, disrupting the calm and quiet of the dark. Tomorrow was Easter, and Professor Umbridge had forced this mudblood and teacher's pet into incorporating human practices into holidays here. So, I would be subjecting each and every too-old-for-this student into an Easter egg hunt. I still had no Easter Bunny but I sure as hell was not volunteering.

"Why in Merlin's name have you brought that?" A voice called from the shadows, causing me to jump half out of my skin, my eggs spilling onto the floor at the library entrance.

"Who…Who is that?" I call tentatively, picking up my eggs when my hand brushes that of another's.

"Malfoy. Why in Merlin's name have you brought that, and what is Merlin's name IS that, Granger?"

I recoil my hand, grabbing my eggs and stuffing them in the basket hurriedly. "It's a surprise from Professor Umbridge. What are you doing here after hours?"

He laughs, and for the first time I realize how rich and welcoming his laughter sounds. And then I catch myself. Bloody hell. I cannot have those thoughts. It's Malfoy for God's sake. I shiver.

"Secrets, Granger. Would you like help? Are you cold?" He whispers, touching my arms, his palm warm but not sweaty. He slides his hands slowly up and down my goosebumped arms, in the way that would make any girl crazy.

"No. No, I'm warm, thank you." I say icily, recovering. I pull away and stand up. "I can do this myself thank you."

But he ignores me, standing as well and following me into the library, clutching his bag to him. For the first time, in the moonlit dark of the library, I admire Draco Malfoy's attributes, really admire them. Tall and lean, with pale blonde hair to match pale skin. An experienced look, and an experienced touch, he could easily play rough…or nice. And tonight it seems, he's playing it nice.

"What are you doing with the eggs?" He asks, shutting the door quietly and placing his bag on the table. It jingles, as if there's glasses in there but he does not open it, and truth be told, it's none of my business.

I bite my lip for a few seconds, hesitating. I can't get rid of him, but at the same time I can't let my wistful, desiring thoughts get the best of me. Malfoy's up to something. And for some reason, so is my fucking mind. "Easter." I say quietly. "Easter. It's a holiday we celebrate in the human world. And anyway, we hide these eggs, and people find them. They're full of candy. Like hide'n'seek, in a way." I say, my voice growing in indignant confidence.

He grabs some of the eggs. "Then let's hide."

I smile to myself, then instantly recompose, wiping it off my face and, hopefully, from my eyes. I pick up some eggs myself and place them in random spots, as Draco does the same talking all the while. To my surprise, I laugh, enjoying myself. He tell me of his mother and how she harbors a secret crush on Professor Snape, and I tell him of my parents, and the child that bit them during a dentist appointment.

Once the eggs are well hid, we sit beside the fire, that is always running in the library for some reason or another. With him, he brings his bag, jangling all the while.

"What's in it?" I ask, my smile faint now with worry. Is this where the perfect night end? Where I end up just another stupid girl vying for Malfoy's attention?

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes, hesitantly pulling out two bottles of wine. "Normally I'm alone…" He whispers, blushing.

"Ummm…" I don't what to say, part of me scared at the prospect and part of me thrilled.

"Will you join me? I would like to enjoy your company for longer." He says, charmingly, pityingly.

And I break, giving a nod as he hands me a bottle. I open it, lifting it to my mouth and pouring some down my throat as he raises his hand, too late to stop me. I choke, spitting out the burning liquid before it trail down my throat. "Why in Merlin's name would you bring THAT?" I sputter.

He laughs uproariously, then looks about glad no one has overheard. Scooting closer to me, he wraps an arm around my shoulder. He puts the bottle back on my lips, letting but a drop enter my mouth before lowering the bottle to the ground. His arms stay wrapped around me. "That's better. Is this your first time?" He whispers, his breath moving the hair around my ear.

I look up at him, mute, as he takes a bigger sip than mine. When he put down his glass, he smiles at me "What are you looking at, Granger?"

I lean up, not answering as my lips meet his before I can think. His lips give mine such a warm welcome, his tongue flickering around the edges of my mouth. And that's when I begin to think. But not like I should. Instead of pulling away, I shift, crawling onto Malfoy's lap, directing his hands up my shirt as I tangle my fingers in his thin, soft hair. I pull hard as he digs his fingers into my spine. I bite his lip, and he slips of my blazer throwing it to the floor a we both let the alcohol get the best of us.

Perhaps Professor Umbridge had a good idea after all…


End file.
